A Portal to a New World
by Midnight Sin
Summary: The group of Final Fantasy X go to a new world, the world of Gauntlet Legends. But only three can stay. Now they must join to fight agaisnt Scorn. Please Read & Review.


Please review! And when you review, please tell me the truth and if I made a mistake on something please tell me!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Final Fantasy X or Gauntlet Legends characters!

Author's Note: I suggest you play or/ and beat Final Fantasy X and Gauntlet Legends (for Nintendo 64). THIS FIC CONTAINS SPOILERS! Also, the fic starts out in Spira where Tidus and the party haven't defeated Sin yet. They are only at the part where you just beat Yunalesca and you can now ride the airship (if that even helps).   
Chapter One: Sumner's Tower 

It was dawn and Tidus and the gang were resting in the Travel Agency in the Mi'ihen Highroad. The sun was barley rising and the wind was lightly blowing. Tidus and Yuna were gazing upon the sun talking to each other about Tidus' Zanarkand.

Lulu and Wakka walked slowly out of the Travel Agency. Wakka got out his blitzball and started bouncing it on his head. Lulu went over to the pilot who knew a lot about chocobos and asked if she could ride one. Scared but determined, she rode on one trying to steer it. Both Lulu and Wakka tried many times but both couldn't do it.

Then, Rikku came out and went straight to Yuna and Tidus, wondering about Tidus' Zanarkand. She sat next to them and listened. At first, she thought it was Sin's toxin (when she first met Tidus. When they were close to the Baaj Temple) but now she and Yuna thought that there is a Zanarkand that is not destroyed.

Kimahri came out, also watching the sunset but from a farther distance. He was gazing upon it for a couple seconds and then looked at everyone, seeing what they were doing. Realizing that Auron was still in the Travel Agency, he walked in and bought some weapons and items for himself and the party.

Auron never came out until it was time to go. Inside, he was thinking of a strategy. He already defeated Sin once (with Jecht and Braska) so he knew what the party was headed for. Trouble. After awhile of thinking of moves and strategies, he went out of the Travel Agency.

Tidus, Rikku, and Yuna all got up and stretched their arms and legs. Kimahri gave everyone a new weapon and gave Yuna a pendant for good luck.

They walked slowly onward until they met a young girl, about 6, who was riding on a baby chocobo. The chocobo was carrying a sack of goods of weapons and items.

"Want to buy some goods? You look like you need to be healed!" She threw a High-Potion on everyone and then chuckled, "Now that I have healed you, you have to buy

something from me!" The girl obviously didn't know whom she was messing with. A little girl against six guardians and a summoner?

Rikku said, "Umm…no. We don't have time for this. We already bought goods at the Travel Agency and some girl named O'Hara XXIII came along and we bought some antidotes from her. So now if you excuse us, we have to go and you, little girl, are in our way!" And with that they walked away.

They kept on walking until they got to Moonflow at the Southern Bank. When they got there, they rode the shoopuff to the North bank. This time, Rikku didn't capture Yuna! Rikku and Tidus went ahead eager to leave Moonflow and when they got to the place where Tidus found Rikku…

"Whoa… deja vu! Look!" Rikku said. She was pointing at the place where she and Tidus met. Right there was a girl who was in the same position as Rikku was. The girl stood up straight and was looking at the party curiously.

The girl had black hair in a bun and a tattoo of thorns on her right arm and wore a green tunic that was ripped, she had green boots, and at her waist was a belt (A/N. if my description of the girl is confusing she is the green archer from Gauntlet Legends).

"So is this the gang I hear that betrayed all of Yevon? Well I'm not from this world so I don't follow the teachings, either." Tidus smiled thinking that maybe she's from his Zanarkand. "Well, my name's Arissy and I am the best archer ever!"

"So how do you know of us, if you're not from this world?" Lulu stated, wanting to know where this girl was from.

Arissy replied, "Sumner told me. He's a magician that is very powerful. Well he lives in this castle that is controlled by this great demon Scorne. Don't ask me who Scorne is, I'll just tell you. He's this evil creature that an evil magician summoned but Scorne was too powerful…. blah, blah, blah. I don't have time to explain. Just come with me to Sumner's Tower. So will you come with me?"

Arissy looked at all of their faces after she was done talking and she noticed they all looked confused. They all whispered together if they should listen to this green archer. They conversed for a couple minutes and then Kimahri said, "Kimahri listens to green girl. Kimahri go. The gang go."

Arissy, trying to understand what he was saying, nodded and said, "Okay. When we get to Sumner's Tower, Sumner and I will explain everything." With that, she waved her hand as a signal to follow her. She led them to an underwater cave. At the end of the cave, there was a portal that shined light and there were rocks around it.

Arissy pointed and said, "This is a portal that will take us to Sumner's Tower. You'll see a lot of these because that's what takes us place to place." They all stood there and then Arissy noticed that there were eight people. "Wow, there are a lot of people (looking at Kimahri) …type things." Right after she said that, they vanished and they entered a place where it was all dark.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arissy stated, "Before we go to Sumner's Tower I have led you here. This is a place that is pretty much pointless. The whole reason I brought you here is so I can do a task. That's right, a task. Only three of you will actually get to see Sumner's Tower. Those who don't, get to go back to Spira and act like none of this happened. The task is like this, there are three stones in the cave that is right behind us" Wakka starts running, "But the entrances is locked. You can steal from other members… but you have a time limit. Whoever has the three stones and is back here gets to stay. Understood?

They all nodded, wondering if they would lose. But before the race started, Rikku noticed something about Auron's eyes: they were just green, no pupils!

Rikku closely looked at his eyes and said, "Hey Auron! Why are your eyes green… are you Al Bhed?"

Just then, Auron's body vanished but his clothes were still there. The clothes turned into a black robe with a hood on the top. The hood was up so it looked like Auron was invisible. All you could see was the robe, gloves, and green eyes. The "new" Auron went over to Wakka and when Auron was close to Wakka, Auron's gloves shoot out green magic that sucked health from Wakka

Arissy knew what was going on and shouted, "Someone use a potion!" Yuna quickly grabbed one and used it on Wakka but it missed. Instead, it hit Auron. Auron let out a scream and vanished.

Lulu looked surprised, "What just happened?"

Arissy backed up and said, "Auron turned into a Death. A Death is a creature that is not dead nor alive, it's the undead. You will find many in the four Realms we will be in. To stop a Death from sucking your life, you should use a potion, if you don't have one, run! In some treasure chests, there are halos; these halos give you the power to suck health from a Death. Remember that. Also, in your world, potions heal. In this world, potions just cause damage to enemies."

Yuna, looking startled questioned, "So you're saying that I just killed Auron. So we'll never see him again?"

Tidus remembered what happened back in Zanarkand, "Don't cry Yuna. You didn't kill him. Yunalesca did, ten years ago. He was an unsent."

Arissy, not caring much about the loss of Auron, stated, "Can we get back to the task!" Everyone nodded in agreement. Arissy started the timer for 5:00 and then she said, "On your mark…get set…GO!"

They all dashed running to get the stones! After 1:30 the people who had it was Kimahri, Wakka, and Lulu. Then Rikku came out of nowhere and stole a stone from Wakka!

Later…

"Attention! Attention! It is now 4:30! You have only 30 seconds left!" Arissy said. With that, everyone dashed to the entrance. "Okay time's up!" The people with the stones were… Yuna, Tidus, and Rikku!

"Sorry for all you others who have to go back to Spira. I'm closing the portal between worlds so… I guess this is good-bye!" She hugged all who were leaving and said, "I'll have to brain wash you so you will never remember this ever happened. Now go!"

After the others went back to Spira, Arissy went up to Yuna, Tidus, and Rikku and teleported them to Sumner's Tower!

When they all appeared, everyone looked around, amazed at the scenery and the place. Arissy got up and went over to Sumner who had a yellow hat and a yellow robe. In front of him was a podium. After Sumner whispered to Arissy for a couple of minutes he looked at the gang and said in a deep voice, "Hello, and welcome to my tower, I am Sumner and around you are four realms: the Mountain Realm, the Castle Realm, the Town Realm, and the Ice Realm.

Yuna looked and saw a huge door and a stained glass window that had no glass. "What about that door and that stain glass window?" Sumner looked around at them and looked at Yuna and said, "That is none of your concern right now. I will tell you later."

Arissy went over to the gang and said; "You know how earlier I said Sumner and I will tell you everything… well here it goes. Sumner do you want to start explaining?"

Sumner nodded, "Well the whole reason why you're here is because you and Arissy are the only people who can defeat the demon, Skorne. Skorne has buried all the rune stones in various places and you have to retrieve them. Also, as you can see, the Mountain Realm is the only realm you can enter right now. The other three are locked and the only way to unlock them is to touch an obelisk, which resembles a crystal pillar."

Arissy nodded in agreement and said, "All of the realms besides the Mountain Realm have only two obelisks. At the end of every realm is a boss. To aid the battle, you can obtain special weapons that will hurt the boss. The secret weapon in the Mountain Realm will hurt the boss in the Castle Realm, and the weapon in the Castle Realm will hurt the boss in the Mountain Realm. And same with the Town Realm and the Ice Realm."

Sumner continued, "After you beat a boss you will obtain a stain glass piece that shows the boss on it, and once you have all the stain glass pieces, a light will shine, and when you step into it, it will teleport you to a magical place!"

Rikku looked a little puzzled and questioned, "How do you know all this? It looks to me by looking around that you haven't even defeated the Mountain Realm boss, so how do you know what will happen next? And the weapon thing…that's so confusing! Please tell me how you know this."

Sumner chuckled, "We have beaten it once but somehow, all things backfired and we came back here…back here in the beginning. Skorne has turned more evil and is stronger than ever! I don't know how, but somehow are worlds became connected and we could go to your world. I can't explain it, but somehow I knew everything there was to know about Spira." While Sumner was explaining, Arissy was staring at Tidus', Yuna's, and Rikku's clothes.

"Now listen up people, there are four many types of people: A warrior that has an axe, there's also a valkyrie, girls that carry swords, a wizard that has a staff, and last but not least, the archer that has a bow and arrows. There are also "secret" legends, one in each realm. So pick which out of the main four you want and please don't be an archer, I'm already that!

After awhile of deciding, everyone picked something:

Yuna became a wizard

Rikku became a valkyrie

Tidus became a warrior

Arissy looked at them and thought they all needed different color costumes so she asked, "Now which color? You have yellow, green, blue, and red!"

Yuna picked red

Rikku picked yellow

Tidus picked blue

Sumner shouted, "Wait! I totally forgot! You'll find items in the level, if you don't want them come to me and you can sell them. After you sell them, you can buy armor, magic, speed, strength, health, and other items!"

Rikku looked at her outfit, "Don't you think I'm just so cool! I mean I get a sword! Hey Arissy, why do you have a butterfly on you?"

"Oh I almost forgot, once your high enough you get a pet that's like your side kick. It shoots beams, too!"

Sumner smiled and said, "I'm glad you're enjoying this journey! Now go! Go to the Mountain Realm!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's it! So go the bottom of this page to review it! Next chapter is going to be posted soon!

-Final Fantasy Freak!


End file.
